


Let the Wookie Win

by oleanderedits



Series: 30 Days of Darlenn Challenge Nov 2015 [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, AU (Costume Party), M/M, dialogue only, innunendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderedits/pseuds/oleanderedits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word Dialogue Drabble involving costume contest choices.</p><p>30DayOTP Prompt Challenge Day 17 (Word Count: 100; Challenge Count: 33600)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Wookie Win

**Author's Note:**

> I counted the words for this, so it's exactly 100!

"Why I gotta be Chewie?"

"Because you have the crossbow and you're taller."

"Only by a couple inches."

"You're Still taller."

"The contest is for couples, we shoulda done Han and Leia. Not Han and Chewie."

"If you want to put on a dress and wear cinnamon buns over your ears, you're welcome to it."

"But Han don't kiss the wookie. It'll be weird."

"I'm not going as Leia, okay? If you want to, you can. Besides, this Han will still be munching a carpet at the end of the night."

"Not if he keeps talking like that he ain't!"


End file.
